


Ensemble

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un simple geste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078834) by [Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty)



> Mon tout premier Drabble, parce que j'avais une idée, que je n'avais jamais fait de drabble et que j'ai trouvé ça chouette ! J'ai envie de m'améliorer là-dedans, si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas ! Je trouve que c'est un très bon exercice !

Dans un geste simple et tendre, le hobbit prit sa main. Smaug, curieux, examina pareil affection.

Le dragon alors la lui prise de nombreuses fois. Au point qu'un jour, Bilbo souffla exaspéré, incapable de cuisiner !

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
\- Pour garder le hobbit **toujours** près de moi. »

Il sourit, puis en riant répondu

« ...Alors je ne le lâcherais pas. »

Ainsi, dans un futur lointain, dans les bras de Smaug, endormit pour toujours, le dragon lui tenant la main dit

« Le hobbit n'a pas le droit de partir. Je le tiens. »

Mais cette petite main _lâcha_ celle de Smaug...


End file.
